Unbreakable
by RK Otaku
Summary: An epilogue of sorts for the series, hopefully tying up some loose ends. Based at Miki’s wedding with Kyousuke. COMPLETE


**Title**: Unbreakable

**Author**: RK Otaku

**Time Period**: 8 years after the end of the series.

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary:** An epilogue of sorts for the series, hopefully tying up some loose ends. Based at Miki's wedding with Kyousuke.

Disclaimer: This fanfiction has only been written for entertainment purposes, without any intention at making money. I do not own Hungry Heart, that is the property of Takahashi Yoichi-san. Neither do I own the song Unbreakable, that too is owned by Westlife.

A/N: I actually deleted "Destiny", then re-posted it. I had about 64 hits but 0 reviews. At the risk of sounding desperate, let me tell you that there's nothing worse than an ignored fanfic. If you didn't like any of my works, please feel free to criticize it in the reviews. But it's extremely disheartening for a fic writer (especially me, coz I've just started writing), to have the story overlooked.

This is my first romance story of any kind, and I'm eager to write plenty more, so please send in your comments.

So, on with the fic…

* * *

" So, you were right after all…otou-chan," murmured twenty-six year old Tsujiwaki Miki. "I did fall in love with 'that Kanou brat'".

Her lips curved in a faint smile, as if she could actually see a younger version of herself storming home in a Jyoyo uniform after one of their famous quarrels, startling her poor father who had been looking forward to a nice, quiet evening following a harrowing day at work.

Tsujiwaki Ichiro would patiently listen to his only daughter babbling on and on in a raging tirade about the numerous failings of a certain 'best striker in the world'. When she finally fell short of the tide of expletives, he would gather her close and talk about his day, just as though nothing had happened. But more than once he had given her a wry grin and said that she would probably end up marrying him, given that those two bickered on a regular basis, not unlike a seventy year old married couple.

Of course she had stormed and raged after that, but that was okay, Otou- chan and her _were_ very close. The death of her mother when she was nine had affected them deeply. And as a result had brought them closer in order to salvage the remains of a crumbling family.

She glanced once more at the emerald engagement ring she was absently rubbing, memories washing over her. She had a lifetime of recollections to go through, events that led her to proudly wear that ring on her finger as a symbol of his love.

_**Took my hands, touched my heart**_

_**Held me close, you were always there**_

_**By my side, night and day**_

_**Through it all, baby come what may**_

_**Swept away on a wave of emotion**_

_**Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm**_

_**And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine**_

_**Believe that you're mine**_

The door swung open. She looked up with wide eyes, her gaze flickering to the lady who had just entered the room. The nervousness had returned…magnified threefold.

" Relax Miki." The feminine voice almost had a teasing quality about it. She whirled around to see Kaori, her former soccer-team advisor and soon-to-be sister-in-law walking in, giving her a tolerant smile " It's time. And no…" she interrupted when Miki opened her mouth to argue, " You won't trip on the kimono."

_How the heck did she know?_ Miki gave her a grin of her own… _But then, she has always been so perceptive._

She remembered the first time she met her, right after she had caught Kyousuke and her having a shouting match. What had she said then?

" _My, my, so you two've already met…Kyousuke, you sure work fast!" _

And now here she was, looking resplendent in a midnight blue kimono, leading her out to her marriage.

_**This love is unbreakable**_

_**It's unmistakable**_

_**And each time I look in your eyes**_

_**I know why**_

_**This love is untouchable**_

_**A feeling my heart just can't deny**_

_**Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby**_

_**I know why**_

_**This love is unbreakable**_

But then, they all had changed so much…and yet remained the same. The days they spent playing football had irrevocably changed their life in so many ways, and though they had taken different paths in life, they had always maintained close contact with each other. The lessons they learnt in each other's company were influential in making them the kind of people they were today.

She had continued on her literary ambition after Jyoyo High…to Tokyo University. And now the editor of the prestigious Asahi Shinbun, and the author of three best sellers.

Doumoto Kaori, or rather Kanou Kaori, was the proud mother of little Hitomi-chan, upon whom everyone doted, and had been recently appointed nutritionist to the national team.

Miki smiled at the rows of familiar faces, her friends…those who had come to see her at this momentous occasion. Soccer was not just a game to them. It had taught them the value of friendship, and had turned them into the responsible adults they were today.

Their old captain Saito was there, now a researcher, an occupation that meshed well with his rather studious personality. Rodrigo had achieved what he had always wanted to do. The Brazilian was now a full- time member of the national team, and flown down from his homeland just to be there.

She beamed at her ever-faithful friend Mori, and his girlfriend Karen. Mori had matured from the 'four-eyed geek' that Kyousuke had made him out to be into a young man, although he was still slight in stature. Karen's younger brother, Fujisawa Kinta waved enthusiastically at her. Once an eager young kid with a soccer ball permanently glued to his hand, he now towered over most of the crowd. _How we all grow_. Kiba Yuya, flanked by his two cronies, smirked at her profile as she passed him by. Sometimes he and Kyousuke fought like sworn enemies, but she knew better. He looked up to him like an elder brother, or even a mentor.

Sakai gave her a broad grin. Already a high- profile goalkeeper, he certainly kept his reputation as a charmer. A beautiful lady with glistening red hair was clutching at his arm. 'Ever the ladies' man…no wonder I never see some of his 'friends' more than once…but wait!' _Was that a ring on his finger?_ She would never know

Coach Murakami was there too, grinning shoulder-to-shoulder with his old friend, Nakayama. Her former coach hadn't changed much. He still retained his athletic physique and his rugged good looks, even as he sported a few greys in his hair. Thanks to all the trouble the cocky trio gave me in high school, he had said with a grin, when she teased him about it. Oh yes, the adventures and the misadventures of the 'cocky trio' had lived on at Jyoyo, even long after their batch had passed out, to be retold by the coach to every freshman batch.

Kanou Bunsaku and his wife… she had come to refer to both of them as her parents. And Seisuke, smiling at her, pure happiness etched on his face. They had seen the two grow up, through thick and thin, arguing all the way, till their façades had fallen away- leaving them with nothing other than the love that had always been there. The proof of which was taking place in that glorious instant- when his family would become their family.

_**Share the laughter, share the tears**_

_**We both know we'll go on from here**_

_**Cuz together, we are strong**_

_**In my arms, that's where you belong**_

_**I've been touched by the hands of an angel**_

_**I've been blessed by the power of love**_

_**And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine**_

Her breath caught as her eyes fell on him. Kanou Kyousuke, the idol of the country's football loving public, the hero of the last World Cup for his role in bringing victory to Japan. But to her, he would remain just Kyousuke- her Kyousuke.

There he stood, clad in the traditional formal gi and hakama behind the priest, his red hair contrasting sharply with the sobriety in the shrine. The man she was destined to love till the end of time. He was so different from the charming prince she had dreamt of in her early childhood. Kyousuke was reckless, brash and was never blessed with the gift of tact. But when she looked into his eyes, she knew it was enough. Enough love in those boundless blue eyes to cherish her for an eternity. Enough strength for them to face the future together. Enough care in them to make her happy in this life and the next, and the one after…

**_This love is unbreakable_**

_**Through fire and flame**_

_**When all this is over**_

_**Our love still remains**_

On impulse, Kyousuke leaned across. Briefly savouring the softness of her hand before and holding it tightly in his. He smiled when he felt her slender fingers enmesh themselves into his. That was how it was meant to be. Two halves joined together. She completed him. He would whisper those words into her ear later, when he held her in his arms. But now all he knew was that she was his. _His_. Just as he had given himself to her.

He had achieved what he had set out to do long ago, to fulfill the wish Narumi and Otou-chan had dreamed about so long ago. Something which he had made his life's goal unconsciously, when Onii-chan and he kicked a soccer ball in his childhood years. And now he was blessed with the thing he had desired far above the others. Her love.

A wave of emotion rolled over him. Those seemingly bottomless eyes were looking down into his very soul, and in turn, revealing to him the depth of her love. The love that they shared.

They were now bound together because of it… for it. For the rest of their lives, they would protect each other. Cherish each other. Fight with each other, he thought wryly.

And most importantly, they would love each other.

Their love, truly, was unbreakable.

OWARI

**Glossary**-

Otou-chan: Father (form of address)

Onii-chan: Elder brother (form of address)

-chan: suffix used when addressing young children, indicating affection.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

**R &R please!**

**Okay, okay. Forgive me if it's a drag, but I really had to get it out of my mind. "Wild Striker" kinda ended abruptly, so (evil smirk) I guess it's upto fanfic writers to conclude it! **

**I don't know how I came to choose this song, but Unbreakable does seem to have that kind of triumphant, super- sappy feel to it, ne. Even though the video is not what I imagined. sweatdrops **

**I know I didn't really include all the main characters, certainly everybody would have turned up for an event like this, but there wasn't enough space, the fic dragged out more & study books were more interesting than it. On and on with my random ramblings…**

**Until next time. **


End file.
